Water storage or holding tanks are commonly used by residences and businesses that are not connected to a municipal water supply. The tank receives water pumped from an underground well and stores that water until it is needed by the user. Periodically, the interior walls of the tank must be cleaned of dirt and debris. Traditionally, such cleaning is performed manually. The tank is first drained completely. The inside floor and walls are then brushed or scrubbed by either the owner of the tank or a service person hired by the owner. After the tank is thoroughly cleaned, it must then be at least partially refilled with water.
The foregoing procedure is labor intensive, time consuming, tedious, and often expensive. Moreover, water from the tank is unavailable while this maintenance is being performed. Hiring a qualified service company to perform regular cleanings can be especially costly. On the other hand, if regular periodic cleanings are neglected, water quality can suffer and filters, pipes and pumps associated with the water supply can become contaminated and/or clogged. This, in turn, can necessitate unwanted maintenance expense.